Dr. Clash
Dr. Clash is an F-Zero engineer unable to give up his dream of becoming an F-Zero pilot. He created a special gadget to compensate for his limited athletic abilities, and, after spending years of research to customize his F-Zero machine, finally got to race. Biography Early Life One of the super genius types, Theodore Clash grew up getting straight A's and winning Science Fairs. But for all his intelligence, he never got attention from cute girls like athletes. He was simply a geek, or as he called himself, a "supertonic geekoid". He's got talents as an atomic scientist, an engineer, and an inventor. He even enjoys old-time Rock-n-Roll of Earth. But his main area of knowledge is in F-Zero machines. He holds seventeen patents on F-Zero technology and has personally worked on the creation of eight of the machines currently racing. F-Zero However, years of watching people win F-Zero races took their toll and Dr. Clash made the decision to join in the races himself. He designed his own machine, the Crazy Bear. Having no athletic abilities himself, he designed a gadget to assist him in racing to put him on equal grounds with the other more skilled pilots. He joined in the Grand Prix as a new racer looking up at veterans like Pico, Dr. Stewart, Samurai Goroh, and Captain Falcon. Thanks to his new career as a pilot, for the first time in his life he's getting attention... as well as fan letters. Unfortunately, the time he joined was when the great accident happened. But thanks to his gadget, he survived with small wounds. He recovered afterwards, and was disappointed when he heard that the Grand Prix was set to 4 racers at a time, and Clash wouldn't be in the next one. But people praised him still especially at how he survived the crash. Clash was kind of happy at this, but still wanted to race. F-Zero X Luck struck three years later when the Grand Prix was back on line at the time of F-Zero X. Dr. Clash reentered and raced in the Grand Prix. Clash was testing an experiment for the race, so he wanted to win. He didn't though, and reentered a year later in the F-Zero GX. F-Zero GX The Beginning Of The Race He was still testing his experiment for the race. After going through all the cups, with considerably surprising results, Clash waited for the Grand Prix race, while spending his time as a bartender in a pub at Mute City. The Bet Race There they were hosting a bet race. Clash entered and waited. He saw Captain Falcon make a deal with "Ironman" Silver to join in disguise as Famicom. Clash laughed when he saw the costume. At the Bet race, he lost, but still got paid. The Aftermath Of The Race Finally, the Grand Prix race came. Clash raced as hard as he could, but lost. But Clash won't give up that easily. F-Zero GP Legend The Race Clash was unable to join the bonus Grand Prix, F-Zero AX, but reentered in GP Legend. Clash was really into it and wanted to still finish his experiment. He again lost, but was able to finish the experiment. Kidnapped He was being escorted by Captain Falcon back to his home on Mute City Earth but was captured by Zoda. Clash was brought to Black Shadow. Shadow attempted to have him killed, because he was the lead scientist to the Federation. But Captain Falcon came to save the day and defeated Black Shadow, and rescued Clash. Trivia * Dr. Clash has made the most machines, thanks to his job as an engineer: the Crazy Bear, Hyper Speeder, Dragon Bird, and, possibly, the Dragon Bird EX. See Also Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Engineers Category:Galactic Space Federation Category:F-Zero X Pilots Category:F-Zero GX Pilots Category:F-Zero GP Legend Pilots Category:F-Zero Climax Pilots